totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgette
Bridgette Summers, labeled The Surfer Girl, was one of the original 22 contestants, and one of the two winners of Total Drama Comeback. She is a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile Bridgette grew up in a small west coast town and it shows. She was surfing before she could walk and when she walks, the other surfers can't help but to check her out. She may be as pretty as a daisy, but she's only coordinated on the waves. On land, she's kind of klutzy. She's been responsible for more than a few wipe-outs on her surf team (and they were all on land!). Luckily she's also got a healing touch. Bridgette's strongest attributes are her sense of humor and her creativity. She's a pretty laid back, go-with-the-flow girl, who's best friend is her mom. They both love flowers, crystals, and everything else that is part of Mother Nature's beautiful bounty. Bridgette's mom is proud of her not only because she's a giving person, but she's also on the honor roll at school. Bridgette signed up for Total Drama Island because she always tries to open herself up to new opportunities. She's already kite surfed off the coast of Peru, helped build houses in a third world country, and spent a summer making rugs in a monastery in Nepal. Bridgette's goal is to keep the vibe flowing a goodly way. That's why she volunteers at the local animal sanctuary. Everyone there loves her, and truly believes that not only does she understand animals, but that she can communicate with them. She's known as the "budgie whisperer." Bridgette hopes that her time on Total Drama Island will spread the message of body surfing and cosmic love to a larger audience. Coverage Bridgette was the fourteenth/fifteenth to arrive, along with Harold in a surprise performance of water-skiing on her surfboard, after Geoff had pretended that things were not good between him and her. She mentioned to Harold that Courtney still had a grudge. She and Ezekiel developed a great friendship throughout the course of the series, as well as being good friends with many of the contestants, especially Gwen, Leshawna, Harold, and DJ. Her greatest problems were losing her boyfriend from voting so early in, and also with Heather being manipulative and trying to use her new friend Ezekiel. Though Bridgette wasn't the best at challenges, most of the others loved her because of how sweet she was. Bridgette, though she denies the credit, was the one who saved Harold's life with her first-aid training when he suffered an attack from Gummi Worms. She became friends with Cody and Izzy. In the end, she and Izzy were the winners of TDC. When TDBG started, Bridgette and Trent announced they were now step siblings, due to her mother marrying his father. The contest started off nice, but Bridgette was plagued with drama. First Geoff was too forward in their relationship and then suddenly distant and avoiding her like the plague. Gwen was almost impossible to deal with, the goth girl aggressively bitter over an unknown problem. Rumors began to fly around that she was romantically involved with her good friend Harold. It really got to her at times, and the only person she could turn to was her friend Ezekiel. Love Interests Bridgette has been seeing Geoff since mid-TDI, which officially started with her elimination there. She has been teased to like several other contestants, but she considers them all good friends. In TDC, Geoff was separated from her early on in, but she constantly thought of him and called out to him in confessionals. Every time they were reunited, they would begin kissing and saying how much they missed each other. It was said she had visited him during the break between seasons. Things have become rocky during TDB, where Geoff's overly excited comments about marriage made Bridgette a little worried he was going too far. Before they could fully deal with this concern, Geoff was forced into an alliance with unknown people, driving him mad with guilt and frustration; thus, he has started to avoid her and her friends, to prevent people asking questions and getting to know the truth. Bridgette suspects that he voted for Trent, who she's now related to, but has been trying to shake that and just talk to him. Other than Geoff, Bridgette has been romantically interested or teased with Ezekiel, Gwen, and Harold; all of these are not official, especially not to Bridgette who considers them all very close friends. Ezekiel, as she knows, has a big crush on her. When he redeemed himself, Chris Maclean was constantly putting the two together, hoping to cause Bridgette to cheat on Geoff with him and/or get Ezekiel to come onto her; however, this never happened, not even in the prom contest when the two were obligated to kiss (and even after Bridgette practiced with him). Bridgette has been close and protective of Ezekiel, trying to suggest her own friends as girlfriends when she was worried Heather was trying to use him. They are just friends still, and they confide in each other over issues like their partners and the competition. Gwen and Bridgette have been good friends since TDI, and the only romance the two have had are two kisses, one in the yaoi-yuri dare, and another when Gwen seized her for a quick make-out session to win the fan service challenge. Since both girls are straight, it's just a tease overall. Harold has been a good friend to Bridgette, the only friend he had on the Killer Bass during TDI. The two have always been friendly and close, with similar hobbies and friends. During TDB, they were closer as the contest became more crowded and wild, while Geoff would worry her or distance himself. People have started to suspect that the two are falling in love, especially when the word 'Bridgold' was spread around (unintentionally) by Crystal. This freaks Bridgette out as she still loves Geoff and supports Harold with Leshawna. She has started to distance herself from her good friend in hopes of keeping these rumors down, which unbeknownst to her is confusing Harold. VR Challenges Bridgette has survived the Zombie and Super VR challenges. She saved Ezekiel during the Zombie challenge when he started to go berserk and slay zombies nonstop after Heather was killed. In the Vampire challenge, she was brainwashed by Count Dracula. In the Alien challenge, she was pulled up into an air duct and killed by the savage aliens. In the Giant Monster challenge, she was crushed under a building that the monster had knocked over but had pushed Leshawna out of the way just in time. Trivia *Bridgette's father died when she was very young. She is an only child, until Trent became her step-brother. *With the prize money she won from TDC, she donated a large portion to charity and bought a couple new surfboards. *Bridgette's mother and Trent's father met during TDC, and fell in love. When he proposed, Trent became Bridgette's stepbrother. *Bridgette has kissed Geoff, Ezekiel, and Gwen on the lips, but she kissed Cody on the cheek. *The word 'Bridgold' is the fan-made name for Bridgette/Harold, and is something Crystal brought up during the second TDB challenge. *Her phobia of being left alone in the woods comes from wandering off when very young and getting horribly lost, starving and scared. She has not conquered this phobia yet. *Bridgette also has an adverse reaction to the band Led Zeppelin, after a boy who would quote and sing their songs nonstop at school brought a bra to school and claimed it was hers; she was so humiliated that she becomes protective of herself and nervous when Led Zeppelin is brought up. *Her friends back home (Dawn, Gardenia, Bugsy, Sabrina, and Norm) are all named after characters from the Pokemon video game series. *Bridgette's full name is Bridgette Summers. *Kobold has admitted to having trouble with writing Bridgette's clumsiness early on. Early on it's pretty much nonexistent, than later on it starts to appear some more like when Bridgette has some trouble with the door when going to talk to Courtney. Early on in TDB, it was pretty much at nonexistent status again. he also admitted that he had trouble with Leshawna's slang. *Bridgette is TKN's favorite female character, or at least tied with Izzy. *TDI was the only season where Bridgette arrives to the competition alone. In TDC, she arrived with Harold, and in TDB, with Trent. *At the end of the Blimp Race, Bridgette gave Alejandro a rather hard knee to the groin, a maneuver known as the "Knee of Justice" among fans. *Bridgette was supposed to break up with Geoff and be Ezekiel's original love interest during TDC. TKN changed his mind because canon was dominant when he started TDC, and had little reason to treat Geoff badly like that. *Tyler and Bridgette are good friends and are both noted as clumsy. Related Pages *Bridgette and Geoff *Bridgette and Eva *Bridgette and Ezekiel *Bridgette and Gwen *Bridgette and Harold *Bridgette and Chico *Everyone and Bridgette Gallery Surfer Model Bridgette.jpg|Sexy Surfer Bridgette by Cid! ('Tis TKN's Steam icon, haha!) Knee of justice.jpg|There goes any chance of Al Junior... Its payback time surfergirl by drago flame.jpg|Bridgette's nightmare about Eva killing her Geoff and Bridgette.png|When Geoff and Bridgette are together, this is what's most likely to happen Courtney.png|Courtney, one of Bridgette's best friends Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel, one of Bridgette's best friends Prom Night Bridgette.jpg|Prom Bridgette and Geoff by Cid. Bridgette prom challenge TDC by elephantburch.jpg|Bridgette's prom dress Dawn.png|Dawn, Bridgette's newest friend. blue_by_cid_vicious-d4o1bmt.jpg|Bridgette Fan Art by Cid-Vicious ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Killer Bass Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Round Rectangles Category:2Gs Category:Bloody Water Category:Snow Experts Category:Zebra Team Category:Mystery Meat Category:Tire Squealers Category:Green Team Category:Nature's Wild Children Category:Six Seater Category:The Dawn Category:The Slayers Category:Females Category:Ocean Blue